Las maravillas del internet
by titxutemari
Summary: 3 palabras; boda, hermanastro e internet. ¿Cómo juntarlas en un fic sin destrozar lo que Kishi nos ha dado? Éste es el resultado final, una Tsunade desesperada molestando a un técnico, un Shikamaru preocupado por las últimas noticias buscando a su Temari.


**Bueno bueno bueno, he de anunciar que en personajes puse a Shikamaru y Temari por que es la única pareja que menciono, pero no esperen nada especial de ellos dos, si les interesa leer shikatema siempre pueden pasar por mi perfil y ver allí fics de la pareja. Por lo demás este fic era para la tercera ronda de un concurso de un foro (el cual he ganada jejejeje) en el que nos pedían un one-shot con 3 palabras esta vez : hermanastro, boda e Internet. Espero que les guste, va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Laura ;)**

**Las maravillas del internet**

Tsunade repasó críticamente al hombre frente a ella, en verdad no daba confianza con sus andares y sus miradas pero ella tenía que probar aquella proeza de la que Jiraya no paraba de hablar.

Él únicamente le había facilitado la información de que: le ayudaría con el papeleo y le encantaría.

Según el técnico; quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella y tanto los pantalones como los calzoncillos notablemente bajados mostrando en toda su plenitud su trasero, era un nuevo invento muy útil por el cual se podía hablar con gente de otros países o aldeas, sin moverse de su despacho.

Sin duda eso le llamaba la atención y mucho.

**-Oye rubia, esto ya está puesto, sólo tienes que darle a encender y ya tienes línea.**

La hokague lo miró enfadada. Pero que manera era esa de hablarle a una kage, ¡por favor! Desde luego que orangutanes había en el mundo…

**-¿Entonces sólo encender? Gracias, Shizune le pagará, está en la… recepción del hospital.**

**-Eh… monina, quiero la pasta ahora, no voy a hacer más viajecitos de los justos…**

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Tras una larga y tendida charla con aquel amable hombre, la hokague había entrado en línea, pero estaba perdida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mirar algo en especial? ¿Golpear o gritar al ordenador?

Como por arte de magia un genio se presentó ante ella, pero no exactamente de aquellos que salían de botellas, como en los cuentos infantiles.

**-Shikamaru, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!**

El moreno la miró con terror pero se acercó lenta y prudentemente. Una vez a su lado miró sorprendido el ordenador.

-¡Ayúdame! Seguro que sabes de informática, chiquillo. Si lo haces te dejo dos semanas sin misiones.

Ante la oferta el moreno más que motivado se sentó acercando una silla hacia él y comenzó a explorar el funcionamiento del ordenador y de la línea de Internet.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Apenas minutos atrás habían conseguido acceder a la red y buscando actualidad, habían salido varias opciones, pero la más inquietante de todas era sobre Suna.

Aquello en verdad les estaba asombrado:

_Tras varias negaciones la prensa ha decidido indagar por sus propios medios, y por lo visto los hermanos Sabaku No también habían sentido esa curiosidad. Habían negado todos los rumores de no ser hermanos de sangre, pero tras conseguir unas pruebas que fueron realizadas año y medio atrás se a confirmado._

_Aunque respectivamente el kazekage y el recién miembro del consejo, Kankuro, son hermanos, las pruebas demuestran que Temari en cambio no es hermana de ellos, más sí políticamente ya que fueron registrados los tres como hijos del 4 kazekage y de Karura Del Desierto._

Impresionados ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de sorpresa. ¿Hermanastros?

**-Increíble… quien lo diría. Pobre Temari, enterarse de algo así debe ser… incómodo para ella.**

El estratega miró a su superior mordiéndose el labio. En verdad era una sorpresa, entonces… ¿eran hermanastros? Bueno, no importaba, Temari era fuerte y no se dejaba influenciar por esas cosas, seguramente estaría en casa haciendo papeleo e ignorando lo demás.

**-¡Shikamaru, ¿te parece bien hacer un viajecito hacia Suna?-pregunto la rubia.**

El moreno la miró indiferente, con pocas ganas de ponerse a viajar.

A continuación Tsunade comenzó a buscar sobre la fecha de publicación del cuarto tomo de "Icha Icha Paradise".

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Que si Shikamaru, estoy genial, sabes que lo que opine la gente no me afecta.**

**-¿Ni un poquito?**

**-Nada.**

El moreno resignado se dejó caer en la cama de la rubia. Desde luego había corrido para ir a verla y ella ni le prestaba atención.

**-Que problemático…Mujer, que considerada. Me rompo las piernas por venir a consolarte y tú me ignoras por que estás con el maldito Internet.**

**-Anda vago, ven abrázame.**

El moreno sonrió, por lo menos ella se dignaba a hacerse la afectada.

**-Siguen siendo hermanos en gran parte, aunque creo que eres más una madre para ellos-**añadió el estratega.

**-Si, ¿verdad? Me gusta actuar así, siento que dependen de mí y eso me hace sentir muy útil.**

Shikamaru continuó abrazándola mientras Temari le contaba como se lo habían tomado sus hermanos, al parecer nadie se sentía diferente respecto a Temari, ella siempre se comportaría como la hermana mayor, ella misma alegaba que sus hermanos no se librarían tan pronto de ella.

**-Y dime, ¿qué miras en el ordenador?**

**-Ah, bodas. Matsuri el otro día sacó el tema y hoy me ha entrado curiosidad**.

El moreno asintió mientras soltaba a su novia y se estiraba mientras murmuraba inteligibles.

**-Te asombraría saber cuantos tipos de ceremonias hay-**comentó Temari mientras veía como el moreno seguía desperezando su cuerpo.

**-¿Te interesa alguna en concreto, mujer problemática?**

La rubia le miró asombrada.

**-¿Te refieres para ti y para mí?**

**-Si, supongo que va siendo hora de formalizar nuestra relación**-se excusó el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la cama de nuevo para acostarse.

-.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-

**Bien, Shikatema hubo, nada que sobresalga pero hubo xD Se podría considerar humor a medias, pero bueno... espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
